1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to illuminated displays and more particularly to an improved dynamic illuminated display capable of visually displaying illuminated information and or illuminated text information.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art has known various types of displays for attracting attention and/or conveying information to a viewer. In some cases, the prior art used mechanical displays while other cases in the prior art used illuminated displays.
Others in the prior art have used dynamic mechanical displays for attracting attention and or conveying information to the viewer. These dynamic mechanical displays incorporated a linear or rotationally moving display for providing a visual output to a viewer. In many cases, these dynamic mechanical displays were three dimensional displays.
Displays have been widely used in the field of amusement devices such as amusement games, and in particular to a competitive arcade game and the like. These competitive arcade games include water driven competitive games for providing a competition for a multiplicity of participants.
U.S. Pat. No. 836,681 to Gilman discloses a game apparatus with the combination of an object mounted to move progressively step by step along a track. A target is connected to an object by which the former controls the progressive step-by-step movement of the latter along the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,392,764 to Higuchi discloses an element to be propelled over a course of travel. The element controlling the speed of the propelling means includes a hand operated pneumatic pouch and a power transmitting pneumatic pouch for conveying air from one pneumatic pouch to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,404 to Czemy discloses an amusement device including a track having two inclined portions and interconnecting portions. One of the inclined portions has a loop therein. A platform supports the inclined portions. A vehicle is adapted to ride on the track-way. The vehicle is held in position for descent on the inclined track-way having the loop portion. The trip being a target member connecting the target and trip, whereby when the target is moved the trip releases the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,499,875 to Rosenheim discloses a race game apparatus comprising a plurality of individual race-way water tanks. Each tank contains a dirigible float being formed with a fixed start-location at one end and a signal device at the other adapted to be controlled by a player for directing air under pressure against the dirigible float.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,754 to Prina et al. discloses an amusement device with a corresponding plurality of actuators for players pertaining to the respective series of indicator devices. Connections between the indicator devices and the actuators successively indicated several series will be made manifest in accordance with the actuation of the actuators serving to cause all other indicator devices to become idle when a certain one of the indicator devices of one of the series is made manifest.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,795 to Foans discloses a game combination with a platform with a carriage arranged thereon. A target carried by the carriage operated by the position of the target for propelling the carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,689 to Baum discloses a target having a horizontal row of apertures adjacent the upper edge. A target swingably mounted on the edge of the support and in vertical alignment with each of the apertures. The target having a downwardly extended portion passing through its associated aperture. The portion having upon its reverse side a numerical value, adapted to be displayed upon rearward swinging movement of the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,324 to Brady discloses a movable figure for driving the figure for starting and stopping the driving. A target device controlling the starting and stopping. The starting and stopping means being movable by the figure to a stopping position and by the target device to a starting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,210 to Heide discloses a game apparatus which may be played by a single player or by a plurality of players. A plurality of horses each carried at one end of a movable element from a starting position in horizontal planes parallel with respect to each other to a finish position in the planes. Electrically actuated means for advancing the movable elements and the horses step by step in the planes. An operating circuit for the electrically actuated means including a ball-actuated switch and a starting switch. A circuit having a coin actuated switch therein for conditioning the operating circuit for operation. The ball-actuated switch cooperates with the remaining switches of the operating circuit for conditioning a sprint circuit for energizing the electrically actuated advancing means independently of the operating circuit. A reset coil in the operating circuit for returning the horses to a starting position in the planes. The reset coil being in circuit with a holding switch and energized by the coin actuated switch for returning the horses to a starting position. The circuit holding switch and the reset coil deenergized by an arm carried by each of the horses when the horses return to the starting position. The finish position in the planes coupled with the operating circuit for deenergizing the operating circuit when one of the horses reaches the finish position by the actuation of the operating circuit. The last-named means including a normally open switch adjacent to the finish position in the planes so as to be closed by the arm carried by the first of the horses to reach the finish position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,731 to Quinn discloses a competitive game apparatus of aligned vertical tubes closed at their lower ends and open at their upper ends. Each of the tubes are provided with a water outlet near its lower end and a water intake near its upper end. The water intakes are arranged to form a series of spaced targets. A float is reciprocally mounted in each of the tubes. A shooting line spaced from the tubes and a series of water guns are arranged on the shooting line in positions corresponding to the targets. A delivering of water under pressure to the guns, whereby water may be directed into the intake opening and cause the float to be projected through the top of the tube denoting a competitive winner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,030 to Martell et al. discloses a gun system for playing a game comprising a fragile hollow inflatable indicating the progress and finish of the game. Fluid pressure means connected by way of fluid connections to the inflatable object for producing fluid pressure to inflate the object. A valve for the inflatable object being connected in the fluid connection. A gun spaced from the target means for actuating the target when the gun is correctly aimed by a player at the target. An actuator connected to the target and to the valve to open the valve to allow fluid to inflate the inflatable indicator means only when the target is actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,783 to Montagna discloses a miniature racing track assembly for electrically operated toy vehicles. A pair of side by side tracks each of which has first and second portions in longitudinal alignment and in the same horizontal plane. A Y-shaped member connects the respective first and second portions with the end portions of helically shaped track loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,717 to Schwartz discloses a water gun target including a water receiving and collecting means, a target of foamed plastic material having at least one planar face having apertures therein, the panel being of such construction so as to emit a distinct sound when struck by a stream of water. There is a target means disposed in at least some of the apertures and a water deflector means behind the target and extending beyond the edges of the target to deflect the water into the water receiving and collecting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,712 to Vick discloses an oscillating water-gun target enclosing a mercury switch which, when struck by a stream of water from a water gun, completes a circuit to a drive motor for moving an animated indicator along a vertical track with the circuit being interrupted upon failure of the water stream to strike the switch means and including a cutoff switch actuated by the indicator when it reaches the top of the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,529 to Andrews discloses a game device of chance and skill wherein electrically conductive game pieces are propelled in electrically contacting relationship between two facing horizontal conductive game board surfaces. One of the game board surfaces is electrically segmented into a plurality of conductive terminals which are electrically related to lights on a display board so that as a game piece moves between the game board surfaces, a visual display is presented on the display board to indicate the relative position of the game piece on the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,011 to Barlow discloses an electromechanical racing game, having figures mounted for linear movement across the length of a game board with each of the figures being connected to motors for driving them along the game board. Intermittently actuatable switch means is provided for intermittently driving the motors to propel each of the figures, with pin ball devices in the form of launching plungers and game balls arranged for launching towards said intermittent switch means so that, if properly launched, the pin balls will be deposited on a switch element which will close said switch means to intermittently drive said motor to advance a related figure along the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,863 to Douglas, III discloses an amusement device for a toilet bowl or a urinal comprising a urine detector for detecting a urine flow from a human and for providing an electrical signal for activating a sensory stimulus device. A control unit connected to the urine detector converts the electrical signal to a signal for activating the appropriate indicator. In one embodiment of the invention, a plurality of pressure and temperature sensors are imbedded in a plastic base which is disposed in close proximity to the urinal or toilet bowl drain. Disposed alongside each temperature and pressure sensor is an associated LED lamp or buzzer which is activated by that sensor. The device may be connected to a video screen or a speaker disposed above the urinal for providing additional audio and visual stimulation to the user. In another embodiment, a plastic base is disposed entirely within the toilet bowl or urinal in close proximity to the toilet or urinal drain. A plurality of supports extend upward from the base and terminate in a corresponding plurality of rotatable members horizontally connected to the supports for rotating in response to a urine flow from a human.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,320 to Miller discloses a roller coaster or gravity motive toy having a tortuous elevated track layout and toy vehicle system including adjustable support stanchions for the track attached thereto by a universal joint. The vehicle includes rollers movably supporting the vehicle on the track with pivotal roller guide and lateral securement elements to detachably couple the vehicle to the track. An articulated figure or caricature is carried in the vehicle having pivotal extremities adapted for centrifugal actuation during travel of the vehicle. A motorized lift is operably carried on the track selectively engaging with a vehicle lifting the vehicle to an elevated starting position for gravity operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,269 to Thomas discloses a Water-gun Target Game and Apparatus in which a direct-current electrical water-presence detector, supported by or worn on an outer garment, is the bull""s eye. A hit by the water jet initiates action by a direct electrical effect, such as a resistance change, ordering responses by switching, sound or visual signaling, and scoring devices. A water-level sensor option initiates a steady signal after a succession of hits or a strong continuous hit. A single shunt option can be used t prevent false triggering. An absorption option disposes of received water, allowing repetitious operation. A tank for the water level sensor has a discharge stopper, which when removed, opens a power source circuit and inhibits any response. The object of the game is to project the jet stream of the water gun on to the target, making one or repetitious hits on the apparatus-bearer""s bull""s-eye. Counter-circuitry provides digital visual scoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,230 to Mendes, Jr. discloses a game in which two or more players compete to fill a column of water by engaging a target with a fluid or solid projectile stream or a light beam. Detectors upon a target are adapted to signal a separate water pressure device in order to force water from a reservoir up into and through a transparent or translucent column. At the top of such column a detector awaits the rising column of water in order to signal its arrival and indicate the success of the player in engaging his or her respective target. The apparatus can be configured so that each player""s column is filled from a separate reservoir or from a common reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,849 to Gardner et al. discloses a toy that can sense contact with a fluid. The toy preferably contains a conductive member and an adjacent conductive screen. An indicator circuit has one terminal connected to the conductive member and another terminal connected to the conductive screen. The screen and conductive member are in relative close proximity so a fluid which flows through the screen will provide an electrically conductive path between the two conductive members. The conductive path closes the indicator circuit. The indicator circuit has an audio unit and/or light source that are activated when the circuit is closed by the fluid. The conductive members can be attached to a shield which also has a spray device. A player can spray another player with the spray device of the shield. The player can also block the spray of an opposing player with the shield. If the fluid makes contact with the conductive members the indicator circuit provides and indication that a xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d has occurred. A player must therefore expose himself to a possible hit when attempting to spray another player. The toy may have a counter which shuts off the spray device if the player has been hit a certain number of times.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,243, I disclosed a novel water activated rotatable column game system for fun and amusement and prizes. The system comprises a game housing having an open rear face and open side faces and an enclosed top roof and an enclosed bottom floor and an open front face for the people to participate and observe the progress of the game. A plurality of rotatable columns and figurines are disposed within the game housing in an upstanding parallel orientation, each rotatable column being dedicated to travel rotatably from a start line to a finish bumper. A plurality of game consoles are disposed adjacent to the game housing and control the rotatable columns. A plurality of motor means are disposed in the game housing. Each motor means is electrically coupled to one rotatable column for moving the rotatable column. Each console has a switch means disposed therein and further being in an electric circuit therebetween one of the consoles and one of the rotatable columns for moving the rotatable column when in a closed status and halting the rotatable column when in an open status. A second plurality of switch means are disposed in the game housing at each finish bumper and further being in electric circuit communication therebetween each motor means for illuminating the winning finish bumper.
It is a primary object of the present invention to improve my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,243 by eliminating the need for mechanical movement of the targets and/or mechanical movement of the display devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dynamic illuminated display which may provide either status of the game in visual and/or in text message form.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dynamic illuminated display capable of pictorial displays.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dynamic illuminated display which simulates the movement of the target or the status display by a sequence of illuminating selective elements of a display.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dynamic illuminated display which is more reliable and lowers the overall cost than the displays of the prior art.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A specific embodiment of the present invention is shown in the attached drawings. For the purpose of summarizing the invention, the invention relates to an improved dynamic illuminated display comprising a plurality of display segments. Each of the display segments has a multiplicity of illuminated display elements disposed thereon. The plurality of display segments are connected to form a longitudinal extending array. A controller is connected to each of the multiplicity of illuminated display elements of the longitudinally extending array. An input is connected to the controller for providing an input signal to the controller for activating selected ones of the multiplicity of illuminated display elements in a desired sequence for providing a dynamic display to the longitudinally extending array.
In one example of the invention, a plurality of spacers interconnect the plurality of display segments to form a longitudinal extending array. In another example of the invention, plurality of electrical connectors interconnect the plurality of display segments to form a longitudinal extending array.
In a more specific embodiment of the invention, each of the display segments is disposed within a plane. The multiplicity of illuminated display elements are disposed about an outer periphery of the display segment for providing 360 degree illumination within the plane. In this example of the invention, each of the display segments is a substantially circular disk with the multiplicity of illuminated display elements being disposed about a circumference of the circular disk. Each of the multiplicity of illuminated display elements may comprise a solid state illumination device such as a light emitting diode or the like.
In another specific embodiment of the invention, each of the display segments is disposed within a plane disposed along the longitudinal extending array. The multiplicity of illuminated display elements are disposed for providing 360 degree illumination along the plane. In this example of the invention, each of the display segments is a substantially linear display segment with the multiplicity of illuminated display elements being disposed along the substantially linear display segment. Each of the multiplicity of illuminated display elements may comprise a solid state illumination device such as a light emitting diode or the like
In one embodiment of the invention, the plurality of display segments to form a longitudinal extending array extending along a straight line. In another example of the invention, the plurality of display segments to form a longitudinal extending array extending along a curved line. A transparent tube may be disposed about the longitudinally extending array.
In another embodiment of the invention, the controller comprises a master control and a plurality of control portions. Each of the plurality of control portions is disposed on each of the plurality of display segments, respectively. Each of the plurality of control portions control the multiplicity of illuminated display elements disposed on the respective display segment. A connector connects the master control to the plurality of control portions for providing input signals to the plurality of control portions for activating the selected ones of the multiplicity of illuminated display elements.
The input may include memory means for storing a plurality of input control sequences to the controller. The controller serially selects different ones of the plurality of input control sequences from the memory means for providing the dynamic illuminated display such as a moving graphic pattern or a moving text display. The controller selects at least one of the plurality of input control sequences from the memory means in response to an external signal from a competitive game for providing the dynamic illuminated display to indicate the progress of the competitive game.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject matter of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiments disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention.